


What I Love About

by Semperfidani



Category: Marriage Story - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Marriage Story AU trailer, Brief mentions of underlying reason - readers can draw their own conclusion, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hux is the real MVP, Marriage Story AU, On the brink of divorce, Reylo - Freeform, expressions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani
Summary: On the brink of divorce, Ben and Rey articulate what they love about their spouse.





	What I Love About

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It was inspired by the Marriage Story trailers (starring Adam Driver and Scarlett Johansson, directed by Noah Baumbach, 2019). 
> 
> I realize the issue of divorce is a sensitive. I myself grew up in a broken home, and I deal with broken marriages as a profession. I hope you feel that I have tackled this issue with sensitivity and consideration. This story ends happily, but it's fiction, and does not represent the reality for most couples. I also have taken liberties with the court proceedings (obviously). 
> 
> I have chosen not to write any arguments between the two, or state the reason they reached this point. I've dropped a few hints, but readers can come to their own conclusions. My hope is that you read this as a couple who love each other deeply, and who reached the brink, but found a way to pull-back (with the help of a Ginger Cupid).

> _ I've been loving you a little too long _
> 
> _ I don't wanna stop now, ohh, ohh, ohh _
> 
> _ And don't make me stop now _
> 
> _ Oh baby _
> 
> _ I'm down on my knees _
> 
> _ Please, don't make me stop now _
> 
> ~Otis Redding - I’ve Been Loving You Too Long

* * *

The black Cadillac Enclave pulled up to the entrance of Columbia Center, the black glass skyscraper, and tallest building in Seattle. The dark rain clouds loomed overhead, and the temperatures dipped into the low-60s. Kylo exited the building, turning up the collar of his black Tom Hardy wool coat. 

He was met by Armitage Hux, his lawyer. The company lawyer was a better way to describe him, in any event. His boss, Mr. Snoke, wanted to make sure Ben’s “little inconvenience” was dealt with properly. Hux, as he was known, was a pale-faced, stoic man with red hair. In all the years Kylo had known him, he had never seen him crack a genuine smile. Only sneers, and the odd curling of his lip when he was able to shoot down Kylo’s ideas in front of their boss. To the best of his knowledge, Hux had no friends and no romantic interests. Mr. Snoke thought those qualities made him perfect for this situation — cold, emotionless and protective of Kylo’s interests.

Ben assembled himself in the back of the Enclave and Hux settled into the other side, opening the briefcase he set between them. Kylo turned to look out the window at the passing scenery as Hux relayed the terms of the custody arrangement.   
  
“This hearing should be nothing more than a technicality. Her counsel proposed fair custody arrangements. You will see Hannah every weekend and holidays, as well as the month of July. Any exceptions are agreed upon two weeks ahead of time. Money will be deposited into an account set aside purely for Hannah’s child support. Another account, a 529 savings plan, will be set-up for Hannah’s future education costs. It’s all very standard procedure,” Hux said in a monotone voice. “I assume by your silence that you are satisfied with the terms, and we can go onto discussing what your requests will be for the division of property and finances.”

Kylo didn’t respond at first, entranced by the sight of people walking in and out of the corner Starbucks while their vehicle waited at the light. He watched as young man with a grey sweater, leather jacket, and dark denim jeans ran to open the door as a brunette, dressed in a long grey sweater, grey beanie, and colorful leggings tucked into Doc Marten boots struggled with her coffee and smartphone. They paused to laugh, and he could see him saying something to her. The girl nodded enthusiastically and they both turned to go back into the coffee shop.

_ That used to be us. _   
  
“Ren?” Hux asked quietly. “Are you ready to go over the terms?”

“She can have whatever she asks for,” Kylo replied, looking at the couple smiling at each other through the window as the Enclave pulled away.

Hux paused to stare, carefully formulating his next words.  
  
“And what do you want in return?”

“Nothing,” he paused to pull a hand over his face, before laughing in desperation to himself, as if a silent joke. “Just my family back. Just _ her _ back. Just what we had once upon a time before I pushed them aside for work. But, nothing will do in the meantime.”

Hux sat silently, observing Ben as the Enclave wove through the city core. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, imagining what it would be like to love someone so much that he himself would give everything he had away. His imagination came up with nothing, the familiar loneliness nagging at his conscience.

“Are you sure, Kylo?” Hux asked. “You know Mr. Snoke will think this is a sign of weakness. Are you prepared for the consequences?”

“I lost my wife. I lost my family. I lost whatever little bit of light was in my heart.” Kylo turned to look at Hux, a self-deprecating smile on his face. “I have nothing important that Snoke can take away from me that I haven’t already voluntarily pissed away.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Kylo turned back to look outside. “I trust that you’ll make sure this process goes easy on her.”

Hux shut his briefcase, as there was no longer any point in discussing the case. In a rare case of compassion — an unfamiliar feeling that Hux detested — he asked the question nagging him deep inside.

“Maybe I’ll regret asking, but I am genuinely curious. I’m not asking you as a lawyer, but as someone who has never had a wife — or anyone close for that matter — so feel free to ignore me if you wish. What did you love the most about her?”

“What I love about Rey?” Ben mulled the question in his mind, and what felt like a thousand images flooded his head all at once.

“I love her fierce determination to succeed, no matter what obstacle she faces. When she laughs, she does so with full-belly and these cute little snorts, as her nose wrinkles and her eyes crease. I love the earnest way she tries to ensure there is supper on the table when I get home, even though she can’t cook worth shit. I love her potty mouth when she gets mad because of all the funny British expressions. I love that she loves our daughter, instilling good values by leading by example. She tries to see the good in everyone and every situation — including myself. I love that she centred me, and called me on my bullshit; but always from the point of a genuine desire to see the best in me. I love that she comes from nothing...but is everything to me.”

Kylo stopped as the Enclave pulled up to the King County Courthouse. He braced himself for a bit before opening to door. A cold chill went down his spine, and he wasn’t sure if it was caused by the weather, or the breaking of his heart.

* * *

Rey parked her pearl white Buick LaCrosse — a luxury sedan that Ben had insisted on buying her just before the split — into the parking stall. She placed her parking pass on the front dash, and pressed the fob securing the vehicle as she exited.

“Hold the elevator!” She yelled out, but to no avail. She kicked the closed elevator door. “Bloody hell, shit, wanker, arsehole!” She muttered to herself as she pressed the button for the next lift.

She stared at her frazzled appearance in the elevator door reflection. She once priced herself on wearing well-fitted clothing; being married to Ben..._ Kylo _ … afforded her such luxuries such as tailored designer clothing. Now she stood in a frumpy outfit, having lost a bit of weight due to months of a combination of postpartum depression, and the despair of a marriage that had sunk in the abyss.

Her roots had wisps of grey, and her nails were crudely filed to the bed, mostly out of convenience of raising an active toddler. Alone.

Her heart softened at the thought of her..._ their _...daughter, with her out of control mop of dark curly hair, hazel eyes, and a button nose. She was showing signs that she might be ready to walk, and she couldn’t wait to tell…

_ No! Stop it! We don’t share these moments anymore.  
_

The feeling of despondency weighed over her like a cloud as Rey entered the elevator. She nodded to the other women in the elevator, an older petite woman with thick glasses. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited for the door to close. The older woman continued to stare at her.

“Can I help you with something?” inquired Rey.

“Hmmm. No, I don’t think it’s me who is in need of help,” the older lady replied cryptically. “When you live as long as I have, you see the same eyes in different people. I sense that you are heart-broken. Perhaps whatever you are doing isn’t the answer you seek.”

“With due respect, I’m about to get a divorce. My future is as bleak as my past. In many respects, I’ve come full-circle. It’s really quite funny if you think about it,” she said, more to herself, as she wiped away the tears that suddenly escaped from her eyes.

The old lady tugged on her over-sized blouse. “Do you still love the boy?”

“I never stopped. He did.” Rey swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and reached for a wrinkled pocket kleenex to blow her nose. _ Just how damn slow is this elevator? _

“Tell me about the boy. What did you love about him?”

Rey responded without hesitation. “What I love about Ben? I love that he has these really enormous arms that feel like a blanket when they wrap around me. I love that he’s a secret homebody, and would prefer to watch nerdy Star Wars movies with me, rather than go to the high-scale events his colleagues seem to favor. He’s got this brilliant and creative mind that he just unleashes onto the world, and when he commits to something, he’s all-in. I love that he loves our daughter with every fiber of his being, and is always concerned about her...our...well-being above his own comforts. He is at times complicated and conflicted, especially when so many people demand so many things from him; he is Kylo to everyone else, but with me, he is simply Ben. I love that he pretends to like my cooking, but knows our favorite restaurant take-out numbers by heart, and is content eating cereal if push comes to shove. I love the awkward way he laughs, combined with all the other awkward things about him, like his facial features, body language, and his social anxieties, that - in combination - make him absolutely perfect. I love that when I’m with him, I'm somebody important in his eyes, even though I come from nothing.”

The elevator stopped as it reached the fourth floor.  
  
“Well, it looks like you have everything you need. Don’t underestimate the power of hope, dear child!”

Rey stepped out of the lift, and before she had a chance to respond, the elevator door closed.

She met with her lawyer, Poe Dameron

“I don’t want anything if he offers,” she clearly expressed to Poe.   
  
_ I just want him back. _   
  


* * *

“All rise,” the clerk of the court expressed out loud.

They stood stiffly, watching each other from the corner of their eyes as Judge Ackbar strode to his bench, his wide girth and jowls shaking as he walked.

_ Has he been getting any sleep?  
_

_ Is she eating well? _

“You may be seated,” Judge Ackbar proclaimed as he sat down. “The court will now hear from Solo vs. Solo.”

“Your Honor!” Hux proclaimed, standing up. “May I have permission to approach the bench — with the Defendant’s attorney, naturally,” he said. Ben looked up suddenly, confused as to what was going on.   
  
“I too, your honor, would like to approach the bench — with the Plaintiff’s attorney, of course.” Poe replied, eyeing Hux warily. Rey looked up at Poe with her own confusion. 

“Well seeing as there is no objection and both attorney’s wish to speak to me, I will allow it. Please approach the bench at once.”

Hux and Poe walked toward Judge Ackbar. “I wish to speak first, if you don’t mind, Dameron.”

“By all means, Hugs, you go right ahead,” Poe replied, causing Hux to bristle. He took a deep, calming breath before turning to the Judge.

“Your Honor. I know what I’m about to make is an unusual request, especially coming from me. But it would rest on my conscience if I didn’t speak my mind.”

“Go on,” Judge Ackbar replied. Poe looked curiously at Hux, as this was a very unusual action for the normally stoic lawyer.   
  
“Your Honor. I don’t know how to delicately say this. But I think you should… how shall we say… stay the case. The ground that have been put forth by our team is irreconcilable differences. But, and I’m just hazarding a guess based on a confidential conversation with my client, that their feelings for each other are anything but irreconcilable. In fact, I would suggest to the court that with some gentle guidance, they are completely reconcilable.”

“Mr. Dameron, what have you to say about the matter?” Judge Ackbar’s eyes turned towards Poe now.

“For once, Your Honor, I am in full agreement. I’ve been close friends with Rey through my husband, Finn. And I can tell you point-blank that she doesn’t want this. She never has. She only unconditionally agreed to do this because she thought that was what the Plaintiff wanted.”

“Well, this is highly unusual indeed. You know I will have to ask them themselves what their feelings are on the matter.”

“Yes, Your Honor,” they both replied simultaneously.   
  
“But, I’m an old softie. And if I can do my bit to save a family, I’ll try. Now, both of you have a seat.”

“Well, that was awfully nice of you,” whispered Poe on the way back. “Turning over a new leaf?”

“If you say so publicly, I will deny it,” Hux said with a small smirk. “Besides, the sooner _ Kylo _...I mean Ben...leaves The First Order, the better we will all be. He’s miserable, and nobody should have to put work before their family. My father did, and I’m who I am now because of it. Besides, Mr. Snoke deserves to be taken down a notch or two. It would do him some good to get some push-back every once in a while.”

“Order,” Judge Ackbar said, tapping his gavel. “Mr. and Mrs. Solo, I have two very simple questions. And I will remind you that you are both under oath, as you were sworn in just before the proceedings began. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” they replied, simultaneously.   
  
“Mr. Solo. Do you love your wife?”

Ben sat silently and stared at Judge Ackbar in shock. Rey, after getting over her shock, turned to stare at him.

“Answer the question, Mr. Solo.”

He turned to stare at Rey.

“With my entire heart, Judge Ackbar.”

He saw her gasp, and watched as a single tear escaped her eye. His heart began to fill with anxiety. _ Was that a happy tear? A sad tear?  
_

“And you, Mrs. Solo. Do you love your husband?”

“I…” Rey broke out in a sob, turning to look at Ben. “I never stopped loving him, Your Honor.”

“And I will ask another question. Mr. Solo, do you still want to be married to your wife?”

“Yes.”  
  
He looked point blank at Rey, catching her eye, and he offered her a tentative smile.

“And yourself, Mrs. Solo? Do you still want to be married to your husband?”

“Yes,” she whispered.   
  
“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear you.”

“YES!” She yelled.

“Well then, I am ordering that this case be stayed, with a condition. I am ordering that you two enrol in a thirty-day couples retreat, with an emphasis on communication and trust. You must begin the course within fifteen days. I trust you will make all the necessary arrangements. The court will provide you with a list of retreats. I suggest you pick one that allows you to bring a child, and offers babysitting during the session so as not to be parted from your child. Do both counsels agree to the terms?”  
  
Poe looked at Rey, who nodded. “Your Honor, the Defendant agrees to the terms.”

Hux raised an eyebrow to Ben, who also nodded. “As does the Plaintiff, Your Honor.”

“Excellent!” Judge Ackbar replied. “You are dismissed.”

Rey leapt up and ran towards Ben, who enveloped her with his big arms. They both leaned in for a kiss, bumping foreheads, and noses. They laughed before they finally connected on the lips.

Poe patted Hux on the back. “Our very own Cupid.”

“Shut up, Dameron!”

“But seriously, we need to hook you up. I know a few ladies..and men..who are single and ready to mingle!”  
  
“Oh, I’ll be fine. One moment, I need to go talk to Kylo...err..Ben.” Hux walked over and tapped on Ben’s shoulder. He waited a moment as they continued to kiss before clearing his throat. “One moment, if I may?”

Ben reluctantly broke away, and turned to Hux. “I know what you are going to say. Don’t worry about Mr. Snoke. I’ll figure out a way to handle him. You will get paid all the same.”

“Oh please, I don’t need money. I make more than you do. But if I were you, and I’m not speaking as a lawyer, but as your only sort-of friend… go find somewhere healthier to work, or you will end up like me - and I wouldn't wish that loneliness and misery on anyone. Besides, Mr. Snoke could stand to be taken down a peg or two.”

He paused to look at Rey, who was face-timing Hannah, making funny faces through the phone.

“I don’t need to remind you of what your priorities are. Mr. Snoke will never let you put them first. So, just take my advice and leave. Even consider opening up your own firm. Or go work for your family again. If you are lucky, you _ might _be able to retain the best lawyer in town in your new venture.”

“You are so right,” Ben replied. He stuck his hand out to shake hands. “Thanks buddy. You are a real, true friend.”  
  
“And I just vomited in my mouth a little. Now bugger off and go hang out with your family.”

Ben ran up to Rey, peering over her shoulder to make funny faces at Hannah, and they walked out of the courtroom, hand-in-hand.

Poe walked up to him, and they turned to walk out of the courtroom. “So, have you considered using Tinder?”

“What part of shut up don’t you understand?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am open to any comments or feedback!
> 
> Thank you to @MyJediLife for giving this fic the once over. I heart you, Pancho. xoxo Lefty.


End file.
